Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharger for a combustion engine mounted on a saddle-riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
A combustion engine mounted on a saddle-riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle has been known in which a supercharger pressurizes outside air and supplies the outside air to the combustion engine (e.g., Patent Document 1). The supercharger includes an impeller which pressurizes intake air and a casing which covers the impeller. As a merit in providing such a supercharger, the intake efficiency of sucking intake air is increased, thereby increasing output of the combustion engine.